


i say i'll jump (i never do)

by takunism (weareinnoir)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, but it's not a self insert it's you as junki, no beta we die like men, rich kids in hate(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir/pseuds/takunism
Summary: Of course he's here.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 9





	i say i'll jump (i never do)

Of course he's here.

You don't even want to be at this fucking party – your suit's too tight and there's nobody to have an actual conversation with and you'd rather be sipping beer than champagne – and to make matters worse, there's Sato Keigo, hair still dyed that pale blond that makes him so easy to spot in the crowd, peering at you from above his gold-rimmed glasses. He raises an eyebrow when he catches your eye. The look in his eyes is a clear challenge. If you let him close, he'll say something engineered to piss you off. He's good at that.

You sip your champagne and try not to make a face – at the taste, or at his presence, you're not sure. But whatever he's up to, you're not going to fall for it. Not tonight. Just because you'd rather be back in your dorm doesn't mean you can't play your role tonight. Kono Junki, dutiful son, future heir. You'll smile at the businessmen you have to smile at, shake a few hands, flirt politely with women three times your age, and ignore Sato Keigo completely.

* * *

You'll ignore Sato Keigo completely – or that was the plan, yes, but things never quite go your way when it comes to him. He sets you off – it's like your senses are just tuned to his presence. "Figured you'd be out here," he says, startling you out of gazing at the night sky from the hotel's balcony. "Having fun avoiding your family?"

"Always," you reply, dryly, not bothering to look his way. "How about you? I'm sure you're having the time of your life bothering me."

"Oh, absolutely," Keigo says, cackling wickedly. "Best part of any party we're both at is finding you and making you suffer."

You roll your eyes, fumbling with your cuff links; you sense that Keigo's now standing next to you, back against the balcony, but you still don't spare a glance in his direction. "Why don't you go buy a new island? It'd be a great place to fuck off to."

"Why don't you? Maybe you'd learn to have some fun that way." Keigo scoffs. He's not even bothering to play nice tonight, is he? "You could have anything you wanted, and you're living like a fucking college student."

"I am a college student, asshole," you say, turning to face him and immediately regretting it – he's won, and you both know it, but you don't back down. "I'd like to successfully run dad's business, unlike you, who's gonna run your company into the ground. But go ahead, dude, destroy the environment with one of your – your fucking private jets or whatever. I'm sure you're having a lot of fun."

Keigo just laughs. The sound makes the blood pump in your veins, heat rushing through your body and settling in your lungs – you try not to hate, but good god, you feel something just as strong towards Sato Keigo. "I'm not gonna feel guilty for being born into a good family. I'm definitely not going to feel guilty for spending my twenties the same fucking way my dad did," he adds, the look on his face absurdly triumphant as he takes a step closer to you. "It takes more than being good with numbers to run a business. When we're older, I'm going to destroy you."

"You couldn't if you wanted to," you say, but it comes out so weakly that even you don't believe it. It's not fair that you're so obviously angry while Keigo looks so pleased with himself; it's not fair that you're just short enough that you have to look up at him to meet his awful, mirthful gaze; it's not fair that you've tried to hate him, that you've wished countless times that you could hate him, but the telltale racing of your heart and the way your tongue darts out to lick your suddenly-dry lips both say otherwise.

(You won't kiss him. You wouldn't, not in a million years. But when it's like this – when you're so close to him that you can entertain the thought – you realize exactly how much you want to.)

Keigo steps away and just laughs. "I should get back inside," he says, gesturing vaguely at the hotel, "But if you ever feel like taking the stick out of your ass, you know where to find me." He turns on his heel and leaves the balcony, a spring in his step.

He's won. He's absolutely won. But he's right – the night's not over, and you've got a duty. (One he's better at than you are.) It takes you a few minutes to calm yourself down, but eventually, you smooth your suit and step back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted via write.as early this year, reposting for consistency in my masterlist
> 
> pronouns are stupid and 2nd person pov just makes sense when you're writing slash, fight me on it
> 
> title from frank ocean's super rich kids
> 
> follow me on twitter for more writing: @noir_fics


End file.
